Fire Burning
by AngaSong13
Summary: A new diva, at the age of 22 years old starts out in the WWE. At a time where Edge is playing mind games with Kane and abducting Paul Bearer. What happens when she learns that Kane and Edge have something to do with her past? KANE/OC


**Fire Burning**

**Summary: A new diva, at the age of 22 years old starts out in the WWE. At a time where Edge is playing mind games with Kane and abducting Paul Bearer. What happens when she learns that Kane and Edge have something to do with her past?**

**Chapter 1: Leave him Alone!**

Kami had reddish orange hair that had some black highlights. Her eyes were unique as well, they were black but if you looked close enough you could see the blue mixed in. She had just begun her career in the WWE and already she was booked in a match with Kelly Kelly. She won the match and the fans immediately fell in love with her, she looked like she could be the next high-flying diva of all time.

She was second best to most to the high flying of all time; Lita. She'd been adopted when she was just a tiny baby and had two loving foster parents. Though they didn't look like her much, they loved her with every bone in their body. She got into wrestling at age 4 and as soon as she saw it… Kami knew she had to become a wrestler.

~_Present Time_~

Kami was walking backstage with her hand holding onto her neck gently, trying to ease the pain. As she walked she heard some noises of wails and laughs. She turned her head and saw WWE Superstar Edge next to a wheelchair that held a captive Paul Bearer. "So Paul, ready to go bait Kane?" Edge asked snickering as Paul shook his head rapidly while his mouth was gagged with masking tape.

She ran over to him and said "What the hell are you doing!?" The blonde turned to her and said. "Oh hello, just chatting with my friend Paul here!" Paul whimpered in defeat and Kami's face twisted into a frown. "Looks to me like you're holding him hostage…" she muttered. Edge let out a bark of a laugh and stood up to introduce himself. He stuck his hand out. "I notice your new here, I'm Edge, the Rated R Superstar!" She took his plump hand and immediately recognized the name to realize Edge was one of her favorites growing up.

But her eyes still kept a frown when she saw Paul still in the wheelchair. "I think you should let him go…" She said, knowing who Kane was and what he could do. Edge gave her a glare. "No, I don't think I should… beat it squirt!" he said shooing her away. When she didn't move he took a step toward her and her eyes glazed fearfully and she took off through the halls with Paul's wails behind her. Kami kept running when she banged into a wall of flesh. She bounced off the person and onto the ground.

Her eyes opened and looked to see who she hit, started to apologize when she saw his face. First she saw his miss-matched blue eyes staring down at her. One hand in a fingerless glove, the other was exposed. His black and red pants. Kami caught her breath…

…_Kane…_

"S…Sorry" She said quickly but the man just said "Have you seen a blonde with a man in a wheelchair?" She gulped, not knowing if she should tell him. Afraid of what he could do if she told Kane no…nodded quickly. He looked around, "Where…" he said mechanically. She pointed down the hall where she heard the wails and he walked over her and ran forward.

Kami followed him and saw Edge being chased by Kane and she took a corner. She slammed herself against the wall and peered from behind it and saw Paul writhing and whimpering. Edge went to run past when she dove out of her hiding spot and tackled him. Her body impacted his and the two fell to the floor and the wheelchair slid to a stop and she found herself lying on Edge's waist as Kane caught up with them. Paul sighed with relief as Kane got to his side and began to untie his bonds.

Kami had her hands planted against Edge's chest and their faces nearly touching. "Are you crazy!?" he whispered harshly to her. She felt his breath against her cheek and she felt him shove her off of him. Before she could move, she was roughly grabbed by the arm and felt herself being dragged away. Edge was dragging her away. "Let me go asshole!" she snarled at him and sank her teeth into his hand. He let out a howl of pain and released her. "You bitch!" he yelled and swiped her across the cheek. She fell to the ground with a thump, nursing her cheek with her hand. Immediately regretting it, Edge kneeled down next to her pressed his hand against her cheek.

"Sorry!" He said to her. But he didn't get a chance to say anymore when Kane had caught up and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Edge you are going to pay for hurting my father! You hear me!" Kami got up as fast as she could and ran for her life away from the two and to the Diva's locker room. She ran in and slammed the door shut and sliding to the floor heavily. Natalya ran up to her and knelt down so she could speak with her. "Kami, are you okay?!" Natalya was her trainer before she arrived in the WWE so she nodded her head and said "Just ran into Edge, Kane, and Paul Bearer." Every diva gasped.

Murmurs were heard from all the divas

"_Thank God Kane didn't chokeslam her!"_

"_Did Edge spear her by accident!?"_

"_Did Kane get Paul Bearer back!?"_

Suddenly the speaker in the locker room rang out. "Meeting Time Everyone!" Then it clicked off.

: ~_5 minutes Later_ : ~

Vince stood in the front of the room and spoke about schedules and about the PPV that was coming up soon. Then he turned to Kami and said "I would like Kami to come here and tell us about her." The girl went pale but raised to her feet and walked to the front of the room. She saw Edge sitting in the front row and her breath hitched silently. But what really made her worry was Kane also sitting in the front row but on the other side.

She kept her eyes forward and spoke out. "My name is Kami… well…I was adopted when I was first-born." Half the locker room gasped.

"It's not like my mother didn't want me, the doctor's said I was supposed to be a boy, but when my mother thought she had a miscarry it turned out I was supposed to be a girl. She and my daddy thought they lost the baby which was me. But as soon as they left, I started responding again. My mother came back a few months later without my dad, I guess they got divorced or something and said she didn't want me anymore." Kami looked around with the locker room putting their full attention on her.

"Then I was sent to an orphanage and my two foster parents took care of me. To this day I don't know who my mother is, or my father…but I just wish I could meet them…" She dipped her head down so the locker room couldn't see her tears. But they heard her and they immediately felt bad. Kane felt his head pound at the story and it surfaced some memories.

_She argued with him as she yanked the chair away from his grasp. He tries to move her away from the ring. She yells at him and he grabbed her arm trying to haul her out. She barely saw the other swing another chair onto his back and he fell on her. Something pinched on her stomach and she let out a strangled emitted cry. The other one immediately rose off her and touched her shoulder. "Lita are you okay?!" She shook her head furiously back and forth and kept crying out while she held her stomach. "Get some help!" His dark voice yelled to the referee. _

_Her eyes looked into his face and instead of seeing his usually angered face, she saw worry. She closed her eyes again and felt hands feeling her and heard a female voice. Doctors were there and asking her to breath and everything was gonna be alright. "My baby!" she cried out and she felt the female doctor touch her shoulder and helped her move onto the stretcher. "Mr. Jacobs calm down, we will get her out of here we promise." She heard Kane yell "Just hurry, help her and the baby!" She dozed off. When she awoke she was hooked up to wiring machines and saw Kane next to her covering his face in his hands. She struggled to sit up and her husband touched her hand gently. _

"_Lita, wait you might strain the baby." Lita nodded to him and collapsed back on the pillow with deep ragged breaths. The doctors came in with expressionless faces. The woman spoke first "Lita Amy Dumas you are stabilized again." Lita's half worry went down but then the male said "I'm sorry to say this but, we have lost the baby. We will have to remove it so we are going to give you the morphine and take him out." Lita's eyes sprung with tears as Kane's eyes darkened. The pushed a needle into her arm and she felt drooped. She looked on as they used the knife and cut open her stomach. They lifted the limp baby out of her and she winced by the pain._

_They handed the baby to her and it was barely even breathing. It twitched and it was so tiny. Hardly the size of her arm. She cried as she held him and she looked to Kane. "What should we name him?" Kane asked. Lita thought for a second and then said "Kiore…" Kane nodded and Lita gave him the baby. Kane's eyes became misty and Lita for the first time realized how nice Kane really was. The doctors took the baby from them and wrapped him in a blanket. Kane left the room and she heard him screaming in agony. _

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a shuffle…He turned his head to see Edge jumping out of his seat and running over to her. "You!?" He yelled in shock. Kami jumped back. "Wha?!" Edge took a deep breath…

"You're _my _child…!"

**.:~*~.:**

_Cliffy! It took me a while to decide if I wanted Kami to be Kane's child or Edge's. _

_A lot of you are going to say it should be Kane's_

_YES YES I KNOW!_

_But I am more in the mood for Kane falling in love with Kami then anything!_

_What do you guys want? Kami as Kane's daughter?_

_Or Kami and Kane as a pairing!_

_Personally its hard to write Kane and child fanfics_

_Think about the romance I could do with these two!_

_What do you want though?_

_Anyways_

_Love_

_Fav_

_Review okie?!_

_Bai!_


End file.
